Untitled
by x.guitarpunk.x
Summary: Kairi was a normal girl at Destiny High. Sora was the star of the biggest tv show in the world. She hated him with a fiery passion burning deep within her soul. So what happens when they cross paths? SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine READ & REVIEW!


**Summary: Kairi was a normal girl at Destiny High. Sora was the star of the biggest tv show in the world. She hated him with a fiery passion burning deep within her soul. So what happens when they cross paths?**

**Dedicated: To everyone who clicked on the title to read this! THANK Q!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.KingdomHearts.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day…**

"1…2…3…4…5—"

"What are you counting?"

"…6…7…8…9…10—"

"Hello? Anyone home? Kairi—" The red head put her index finger up to shush her.

"…11…12…13. 13. I can not believe this."

"Believe what?" the blonde beside her furrowed her brows.

"That stupid actor guy. He's on 13 magazine covers. One lousy tv show and the world thinks he's the biggest thing since ipods."

"Well, he _is _pretty cute and that tv show _is_ the best show in the whole world."

"Oh Namine, you're only saying that because you're just as obsessed as the other girls are."

"I am _not_ obsessed!" she rolled her eyes, "…I just simply like him very much is all."

Kairi put her hands on her hips and looked at her with a small smirk on her face.

She huffed, "Okay. Maybe I am obsessed. But just a little!"

Kairi giggled as her indigo orbs fell upon her favorite magazine. Her jaw dropped as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly. She snatched the magazine from the rack and gazed at it in complete horror. She _must_ be dreaming. For her worst nightmare had come true.

The only sane magazine left had gone crazy. For on the cover was…

Sora.

She put the magazine back, slightly disheartened. This guy was taking over the world and there was absolutely _nothing _she could do about it! Kairi looked over at Namine to find some kind of comfort, and couldn't help but bust out laughing as she saw her carrying around one hundred thousand magazines in her hands.

"What's so funny?" Namine poked her head out behind the Sora-covered monthlies.

"Nothing. Just nothing. Need some help?" she wiped a tear from her eye and grabbed half the stack.

"Ready to go?" Kairi called, rounding the corner of the isle.

"Um, yeah," she grabbed another publication and ran after her. Kairi laughed and turned her head forward. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

Of course, she hated Sora but if her friend liked, well loved, this guy she had to support her. It just seemed like the right thing to do. Namine thought she was crazy for not going goo-goo eyed for this guy. Kairi sighed. She was still wondering why Namine _is_ goo-goo eyed about him.

She was _never ever_ one to judge, but to her, he looked like a total dork. That goofy smile, seemingly perfect spiky brown hair, and his have-to-be-the-hero attitude got on her nerves. He was a huge hypocrite. But what celebrities aren't these days?

Most magazines said that he was a hopeless romantic, is always a gentleman, and is constantly in a good mood. It seemed as if Kairi was _the _only person to not fall under his spell of trying to achieve world domination.

Exhale.

_BAM!!!_

Magazines went flying and she was about to fall when someone grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" It was a guy from the voice. She looked up to see a guy in a light brown trench coat wearing sunglasses. His brown spiky hair seemed somewhat familiar. She shook her head as she found herself starting to stare.

"Um…y-yeah. I'm okay. I'm sorry, it was my fault. I ran into you," she brushed herself off and started picking up the magazines. The guy automatically bent down to help. He picked up one and stared at it.

"…I see you're a fan," he smirked.

She pulled some more together, "Me? Oh no! Oh no no no no no. They're my friends. I hate him!"

"Sure," he leered.

"I'm serious!" she giggled. She mentally kicked herself. Why in the name of the good lord was she flirting with a_ COMPLETE stranger?!_

"Who _wouldn't_ be attracted to such a son of a gun?" he smiled, showing of his pearly whites.

"Me. That's who," she murmured to herself. She grabbed for another magazine and they're hands brushed against each others. She looked up at him. They're eyes met. She could barely make out his eyes but she could tell they were a deep, mystic blue, far beyond any she's seen before. A blush appeared on her cheeks. Why was she blushing?! She shook her head and got up.

"T-Thanks for…for the help…um… I never got your name," Kairi looked at the ground.

"What's yours?"

"Kairi," her jaw dropped after she said it. She couldn't stop herself. It was like she was watching herself do this crap and she couldn't do anything about it! It was the Sora problem all over again!

"Kairi. It's pretty. Well, see ya around," he put his hands behind his head and walked away.

She grabbed his shoulder, "Wait!" He arched his brows.

"Name?" she leaned in.

He looked around frantically.

"Uh…err…ROXAS!"

"Roxas?"

He nodded, "Roxas." Then he walked away. _'She doesn't need to know,'_ he thought to himself.

She watched him stroll away. Roxas. _'It was a cute name and he was _kinda_ cute—'_ her thoughts were interrupted by Namine.

"Kairi! Who was that?"

She turned around, her auburn hair following her.

She smiled, "It was no one."

"You sure? It seemed like someone to me."

"His name was Roxas."

"You don't think--?"

"No. That couldn't be him. Roxas has blonde hair and if he saw me, he would be all over trying to find you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but, this guy, I've never seen him around here before. Maybe he's new?"

"He looked interested in you Kairi."

"Yeah right! No one's ever interested in me, only ra—" she stopped herself, "…He doesn't like me! We just met! And plus he's probably just some tourist visiting the island."

Namine sighed, "You're probably right. If someone was new, we'd know in a split second! This place being so small and everyone knowing everyone. But he sure did remind me of Sora—"

"Namine. I think you've been sniffing too many perfume ads in those things. Let's just go."

They walked up to the cashier who was currently smacking on a piece of gum and reading a book called '_White is for Magic'_.She seemed to be really into it because when Kairi and Namine put the magazines on the conveyer belt, she practically fell over. Her eyes went wide as she looked at the torture she was about to undergo and couldn't help but ask, "Are you going to buy these?"

Namine nodded proudly while Kairi was off trying to smuggle herself out off the store without having to carry those again. But alas, Namine pulled her back just in time to help lug them out.

"1000 munny. Not bad," Namine smiled, as she tried to throw the bag over her shoulder to make the load seem less heavy. Might I add, it didn't work and she fell backwards.

"1000 munny? We could've bought some new clothes!" came a voice from nowhere. The two turned around to see a light-brown haired girl skip up to them.

"So true! We didn't have to waste it on these stupid Sora things," Kairi smiled, actually thinking Selphie might have a brain. (A/N: XD Sorry! I just couldn't resist!)

"Oh my god! It's SORA!" she screeched, breaking Kairi's eardrums. Selphie grabbed Namine's bag and ripped it open. Namine laughed nervously and looked at Kairi, who was looking back.

"Selphie, you can come over to my house to look at these with me, if you want," Namine proposed, scared to take the magazines away from her, just incase she might lose a limb.

"Really?!" Selphie looking back at her, teary eyed.

"Yes. My parents won't mind. Wanna come Kairi?"

"I'm sorry but no. I've had enough Sora for one day but thanks anyway. I think I might check in on Riku. See how he's going."

"Riku? He's refereeing down by the island. Wakka and Tidus are playing volleyball," Selphie answered, grabbing the bag from her.

"Okay, thanks. Try not to kill her, Selphie," Kairi winked.

She watched the two walk away, Namine a little scared and Selphie's face glued to Sora. She laughed. Weird how they were just about best friends. The three were almost always together but Kairi and Namine were always the closest. Some people said they were like twins separated at birth but not like_ that _could ever happen right?

"That's a point for Wakka," Riku said as monotonous as possible. He leaned against the small shack behind him. It had been a tough game…for Tidus. Wakka was the **BEST** volleyball player in this tiny island. Sure, they were both great athletes but each boy was each greater than the other. Tidus, he was great at speed and agility, while Wakka was immense in fighting and strength. Riku just kinda wished _they_ knew that.

"Oh come on! That was _totally_ out of bounds!" Tidus protested just as a ball wised past his head and hit the ground. Tidus threw it back, not even trying to aim, and pouted at their Wakka-sided referee.

"I correct myself. That's _two_ points for Wakka," Riku smirked. Tidus turned around to Wakka, who stood there, the volleyball spinning on his index finger.

"That's not fair!" he complained, while stomping his foot on the ground.

"Hey. Life's not fair. _You _were the one that wasn't looking."

"Rule number one brudda. Keep ya eye on da ball," Wakka threw the ball into the air and spiked it, earning him yet another point. Tidus huffed and looked to see Kairi, walking toward them.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" he looked at Kairi, who smiled at him, rolling her eyes at the same time. He leaned in next to her, only speaking loud enough for her to hear him, "Hey. Whadda say we team up and wipe the floor with 'em?"

She giggled, "Sure. I haven't had any _real_ competition in a while."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Me and you had a one-on-one match this morning."

"Exactly," she smiled and ran to grab the ball from Wakka.

Namine flipped through the magazine. She got a sudden ringing in her ear from Selphie talking her head off about Sora. Sora this, Sora that. _'Oh my God. He's so cute!' _and _'He's got such big muscles! OH! What I _would give _to be in the same presence as him!'_

And Kairi thought _she_ was obsessed.

Sure, she may have bought almost fifty magazines filled with him, and put so many pictures of him on the wall you couldn't see it anymore, and bought the complete three season DVD, and wrote a Fanfiction about the tv show, and—

"—one."

Namine gazed at the white wall in front of her, still lost in her thoughts. Selphie's green eyes looked up at her with her stomach flat on the ground.

"Namine? Are you listening to me?"

She shook her head, "Um…What did you say?"

"I said, 'Could you hand me that one,'" she smiled politely. Namine nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked, cocking her head at her. Her legs swung excitedly as she waited for Namine's answer.

"It's nothing."

"Ah, come one! You can tell me!" she looked back down at the magazine.

"I was just thinking about—"

"OH MY GOD."

"What?"

Kairi jumped up and spiked the ball over the net and into the ground, causing sand to spray everywhere. She touched the ground and threw her fists into the air and squealed a 'yes' out of her mouth. She looked over to Riku, who stood in total shock, which was very rare for him.

"What's the score Riku?" she smiled at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's 20 to 6," he gasped as he arched his brows. Kairi had a feeling he was saying that to convince himself not answer her but she smiled all the while, feeling a bit energized and in a ha-I-told-you-so mood.

Riku never believed she was good at anything. He always thought she was one of those girly girls that didn't know a soccer ball from a volleyball. She thought she might actually have changed his mind on the way he looks at her.

He ran a hand through his silver hair and chuckled, "I guess…" Kairi looked at him, clinging to his every word as if it was a rope hanging over a bottomless gorge. "…Tidus is getting better."

Kairi scrunched her nose up and stuck her tongue out at him. His stubbornness shone more and more everyday. She rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"Because of me showing him how to play the game."

He smirked, "Sure." Kairi laughed and walked up to the shack behind Riku.

"Where are you going?" Riku and Tidus asked in the same breath.

She pointed at the sun. It was completely in line with the sea. Everyday, no matter where she was or where she was going, she would _always_ watch the sun set. It was her routine. She would escape from her normal life and into one that was complete nirvana.

"Oh," escaped Tidus' lips.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" she waved at them, walking backwards into the shack. They all nodded then Wakka picked up the ball and threw it at Tidus, who swiftly dodged it but just barely.

Selphie practically made Namine part of the ground when she tackled her with that magazine article in her hands.

"READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!" she squealed at the top of her lungs, making Namine wince. After the ringing in her ears went away, she grabbed the article. She looked at it for a moment. Sora was standing with his arms crossed against his chest. His smile showed of his pearly white teeth and his hair still seemed unmanageably perfect.

But after she dragged her eyes away from Sora, she looked at the article. It was talking about the infamous Kingdom Hearts show. But, of course, which one _didn't_ talk about that show. It was pure excellence!

'_As everyone knows, Kingdom Hearts has been hitting the charts ever since it started. Sora has become the new heartthrob of every girl's dreams. But, sadly, Kingdom Hearts has decided to take a little break for now. As for the time being, Sora has chosen to go on a little vacation to no other than the notorious Destiny Island, the tourist attraction of paradise. He also tells us that…'_

Namine put the book down very slowly and stared at Selphie, who looked like she was going to explode from excitement. Namine smiled and Selphie smiled back. Then…

They both screamed.

Kairi inhaled. The smell of salty water and cocoanut filled her nose. The sound of the waves slapping up against the cliff she was on seemed to make a sweet rhythm. The wind rustled the palm trees and the air hit her face making her smile in that I-don't-deserve-this way.

This was the life.

The sound of 'Lips of an Angel' filled the air, making a crab kick into high gear to the sea. She blinked and grabbed her cell phone.

The blue screen flashed 'Namine.' She smiled and flipped the phone open.

"Hey."

"OH MY GOD!"

"What?" she asked, a little startled. She heard a muffled squeal, apparently from Selphie. She couldn't really understand what Namine was saying but she knew exactly what Selphie was saying.

"I'll be over in a minute," she closed her cell phone and stared at the sun. It was even close to getting dark yet. She sighed.

There goes her routine.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.KingdomHearts.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Sorry it was so short. I promise it'll be longer in the next chapter. Well, the next chapter is going to have tons of fluff! YAY!**

**x.guitarpunk.x**


End file.
